The fox and a vampire
by Shockzone
Summary: Steve gets invited to Lili's New Years party. A supernatural being escapes, after being locked away for centuries in the Rochefort manor. She seeks her revenge on Lili, but attacks Steve instead. Story contains mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The forbbiden coffin

Steve fox was on his way to his best friend Lili Rochefort's New Year party. He always expected to see every from the tournament there, including his mother Nina,and his aunt Anna. The only thing he was focusing on was enjoying himself with his friends. Meanwhile in the Rochefort Manor, Lili and her bulter Sebastian is the forbidden part of the manor, where a powerful force lockedway for many centuries. Sebastian as always concern about Lili's safety.

"Excuse me miss, are sure its safe for us to be down here?" Sebatian asked.

"Dont worry Sebastian, i doubt that it wont be coming out anytime soon. Lili responded.

"I know miss,but im pretty sure that whats ever is down here,wasnt meant to be seen." Sebastian said with a concerned tone.

Lili turns to Sebastian with a pouty face, " Sebastian theres no need to worry about me, im pretty sure whatever was down here was just a myth." she said.

Lili and Sebastain continue walking down the basement, until they heard a weird voice. They both continue to follow where the voice was coming from. The was voice was getting louder,which indicates that they were getting closer. They stumble upon an old coffin, Lili knocks on the coffin and hears a shriek.

"Hello is anyone in there?" Lili hears nothing but a wicked laughter.

"Yes there is, my name is Eliza, im guessing that you must be Emilie Rochefort." Eliza continues to launch a series of evil laughter.

"Oh my word Sebastian, the stories my father told me were real." Lili hold on tight to Sebastain as they back away from the coffin.

"Miss Lili we need to get of here, the guest will be arriving soon." Sebastain said while he continues to hold on to Lili.

"Sebastain you are right, we need to get out of here quickly. Lili lets go of Sebastian, trying real hard to forget what just happend.

"Mark my words Rochefort, i will escape to pledge my revenge." Eliza threatens her with fear.

The doorbell rings, Lili and Sebastian leaves the basement, and head to the main hall. Sebastian answers the door, the two guest to arrive was Hwoarang and Lili's ex rival Asuka Kazama. The two have been dating for the last four months, tension between Lili and Asuka cool down for good since the tag tournament. Ever since that tournament, the two put their differences aside and became good friends.

"Hey Lili are you okay, you look a little pale." Asuka asked in a concerned tone.

Lili was still shaken from that coffin from earlier. She may be a strong fighter, but for some reason she was still scared deep down. She is hoping that this party goes as she planned, without anything crazy beside the William sisters arguements. Lili was glad of friends concern, but she did everything she could to hide it.

"Yeah im okay,i was in the middle of freshing up, why dont you come with me? Lili asked.

"Sure i wouldnt mind." Asuka turns her attention to Hwoarang. "Hey babe you wouldnt mind hanging out here for a while do you?" Asuka asked.

"Sure." Hwoarang kissing Asuka, then stays in the main hall.

Moments later Bob, Lei wulong,Bryan, Jin, Ling, Lars , Alisa show up. They all greeted Hwoarang,wonder where Lili was. Since it was Alisa's first time in Rochefort Manor,she wonders off but Lars stops her. Lars knew that Alisa has a history of getting lost.

"Hey Rang, wasnt Asuka supposed to be with you?" Jin asked.

"Yeah she is upstairs with Lili." Hwoarang said.

"I wonder where the others are right now." Ling said.

"Im pretty sure they will be here soon Ling." Bryan said while he and Bob are munching on some snacks.

"Bob we only been here for a few minutes and you are already eating?" Lars asked.

"Well i barley eaten all day." Bob replied.

The next party guest to arrived was Christie, Eddy, Paul, the Changs, the Laws, and the Mishima clan. The rest of the guests, were really suprised to see the entire Mishima clan under one roof.

"Well are we going stand there like zombies are we going to party?" Christie asked wearing a salsa dress,while seemed a little embarassed.

"I am glad Steve is not here yet." Eddy thought to himself.

"Christie looking gorgeous as always." Heihachi said.

"Fuck off you perverted bastard." Eddy kicks Heihachi, giving him a major nose bleed. The rest of the guest,inluding his family burst out into laughter.

"You will pay for this Gordo." Heihachi threatens him.

"Well thats a new way to starts the New Years." Steve said sarcatically as he hugs Christie.

"About time you showed up,where have you been?" Christie asked her boyfriend.

"I had to pick up Leo and of course my mother and aunt." Steve replied as he contiues kissing Christie.

Lili is finally looking nice for her party,she and Asuka walks into the main hall with her guests was. Everybody was suprised to Lili in a styling outfit for New Years. Everybody is enjoying themselves, Lili had totally forgotten what she encountered earlier. She joined the rest of her friends to party. Steve and Christie approaches Lili to thank her for inititing them. He needed to get away from his mother and aunt who was agruing as always.

"Hey Lili thanks for inviting us." Chrisitie said.

"No problem guys anything for my friends." Lili said still feeling shakey.

"Are you okay,youlook a little shakey?" Steve said.

"No not really guys, can i tell guys something in private?" Lili asked.

"Yeah." Chrisitie said while Lili excort them both to quiet area.

"Well earlier in the basement, there was a coffin, in that coffin there was a voice a living being inside there."Lili said.

"Was it like a vampire coffin?" Steve asked.

Lili started to shed tears, Steve and Christie comfort her."This thing went by the name Eliza, she had a wicked laughter,i was terrified." Lili said while she wiped her tears way.

"Well whatever im pretty sure it wont show up here tonight." Steve said.

"He is right Lili." Christie said which caused Lili to smile.

"There you guys are midnight is approaches." Julia said while sipping on some champange.

The three friends followed Julia to the main hall where everybody started counting down, until the lights went off. There was but until the lights came back on there was a supernatural being flying above the main hall. There was nothing but evil laughter, everybody ran in fear.

"HAHAHA! Yes i am finally free now i can set my revenge on the Rochefort Family. Eliza flys towards Lili, Steve come to her aide and protects her.

"Well well what do we have here,are you her knight and shining armor? Eliza asked as she focuses her attention to Steve.

"Nope just her friend." Steve balls up his fist and punches Eliza, leaving her wounded on the cheek. She teleports behinds and bites him in the neck.

"Its seem you may be worthy of becoming my groom." Eliza said as she flys around him.

"You bitch, you will pay for this." Steve said as he lands a Hellfire on Eliza's face which caused her to fly out the window.

Steve was in serious pain, he tries to stand but he was feeling wobbly due to him losing blood. His mother Nina and his aunt Anna rushes to his aide and excort him to one of the guest room. Everyone was in shock, he manages to fought a bloodthristy vampire who seeking revenge on Lili's family. Lili and Christie was feeling it the worse more than anybody. Someone closes to them was on the verge of dying, realizing who his was mother, he was too stuburn to die. Lili was in tears, that thing was after her, but Steve stopped her and he gets bitten.

"Lili what is going here?" Nina asked.

"I dont know Ms Nina, i seriously dont know." Lili was still in tears, Nina hugs her to make her better.

"Look whatever that thing, the fucker bit my son and she is not getting away this." Nina said with anger.

"She is some type of vampire, according to my father she has been locked up for centuries, i always thought it was a myth until now." Lili said as Nina wipes away her tears.

"Excuse me misses, it looks like Steve's condition is stable, all he needs is a little rest."Sebastian informed of the good news.

"Is he going to be alright?" Christie asked.

Sebastian lands a smile on his face. "Yes he is Ms Monterio, you could stay the night if you like. Sebastian said.

"Yes we would love to, for my only nephew. Anna said as Sebastian excorted them to their rooms.

"This was a good way to start the new year."Nina said as the other women nodded in agreement.

"Dont worry sis we will find that vamp skank and make her fucking pay." Anna said she hugs her older sister.

Christie was sleeping in Steve's room to keep him company. His pulse was beyond normal, he was alive and he felt a little stange. He sees Christie sleeping by his side, he kisses her falls asleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter new chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange feeling

Steve wakes up the next morning, without remembering anything that has happened last night. He sits up on the bed he was laying on and finds Christie laying down next to him. He hears a knock on the door and finds Sebastian, with a couple of breakfast trays for him and Christie. Steve takes the trays and places them on the dresser. Christie wakes up, she gives Steve a kiss, she was extremely worried about what happened last night. She thought it would be best to tell what happened last night,but she decides to tell him later and enjoys her breakfast.

"Sebastian did an outstanding on these pancakes." Steve said.

"Yeah he sure did."Christie replied.

Christie sees that the bite mark that was left on Steve's neck had disappeared. For some reason her heart was beaten at a very fast pace, she still was very frightened that a vampire bit her boyfriend. She wasnt sure how tell him what happened, the best she could is spent the morning, eating breakfast with Steve. There was another knock on the door, Steve opens the door, this time mother and aunt hugs extremely tight. He had never seen them so caring, it had something to with last night. His pulse was feeling weird, he falls on to his knee, having no idea what was going on. He takes a look in the mirror and he sees thats his blue eyes was now red, and he also had fangs.

"Guys since when my eyes were red and i had fangs?" Steve asked looking really confused.

Lili walks in the room with tears rolling down her face."Well Steve last night, there was vampire by the name Eliza, she was locked up in a coffin for many centuries." Lili said as Anna comfort her.

"Ok thats a start please continue." Steve said.

Lili nods her head and continue with her story. "She was released from her coffin during the countdown, she wanted revenge against my family, but you stop her, then she bite you and you launched your Hellfire attack on her." Lili said while she wiped her tears away.

"Now you mention it i keep hearing a voice over and over, about me being worthy of becoming someone's groom." Steve said as Christie hugs him tight.

"The problem is she is out there, and we have no idea where she is now." Lili said.

"Well wherever she is, that vampire bitch is dead." Nina said as she balls up her in a rage of anger.

"Ok Nina we all need to calm down now." Anna said in a peaceful manner.

"Calm down you say, my son is not a human thanks to her i want him back." Nina said.

Meanwhile in the Downtown district, Eliza was sound asleep in an old abandoned building. She wakes up and started to plan an evil deed. She couldnt get her mind off of Steve, she faced anything as strong as he was. It seems that she found her perfect groom. She needed to find someway to get Steve all to herself.

"That british boy, the one called Steve manage to land a couple of attacks on me." She plants an evil smirk on her face. "Well i have found the perfect soulmate, once my blood turns him to a full vampire, we well get married and have vampire children of our own." Eliza as she shapeshifts to random human girl.

"Well i have to get going, Eddy might be worried sick." Christie said as hugs Steve goodbye.

"Ok baby call me later." Steve said.

"Of course i will." Christie said.

The doorbell rings, Sebastian answers it, Julia, Asuka, Jin,Leo,Hwoarang,and Zafina came to visit Steve. Luckily, they all ran into Zafina and told her everything that has happened last night. Zafina was willing to hive them her help.

"Hey buddy how its going?" Jin asked.

"Not good man, im no longer human, im a vampire." Steve said as everyone was a little terrified.

"Oh no, her blood has already starting to take effect." Zafina said as she takes a good look at Steve's condition.

"Is there a way to transform me back?"Steve said.

"Yes, you have to stab that vampire in her heart, within three days before you become a full vampire, i would be honored to assist you in hunting her down." Zafina said.

"Thanks i will do everything i can to become normal again." Steve said as everyone cheers him one.

Steve was feeling really confident about himself, some a wave of dark energy flowed out of his hands. The vampire blood was getting stronger after each minute. Moments later he recieves a call from Eddy. He sounded really worried.

"_Hey Steve is Christie still there?" _Eddy asked

"No she left an hour ago." Steve said.

"I called her cell, but she never answered." Eddy said.

Things were starting to get really weird. Until Steve gets another call from an unknown caller.

_"Hello my love."_ Eliza said in a seductive manner.

"Eliza where is Christie?" Steve said

_"She is right here." _Eliza places the phone to a tied up Christie's ears

_"Steve you have to get rid of this bloodsucking bitch for good."_ Christie said as Eliza take the phone away.

"See she is fine." Eliza said.

"You really gone to far this time." Steve said.

"_Well if you want her back you must defeat me, if you win manage to kill me you will return to normal, but if you lose, you must become my husband so we can rule over these humans for all eternity."_ Eliza launches a wicked laughter.

"Sound like a challenge to me, where are you now?" Steve asked.

_"Im in the old building not to far from the Downtown district, its time for me to finish what i started last night, you have two hours or else she dies."_ Eliza hangs up and he goes back to talking Eddy.

_"Steve whats the matter, whats just happened?"_ Eddy asked.

"The vampire is holding Christie hostage, she is luring me out so she could make me her husband for all eternity." Steve said.

_"Steve do whatever you can to bring her back alive."_ Eddy said.

"Will do Eddy." Steve hangs up his phone and turns to his attention to everyone in the guest room. "Everyone the vampire is holding Christie hostage, I need to get to her within two hours, or else she dies." Steve said in anger.

"What are you going to do Steve?" Julia asked.

"Zafina and i will head out to the old building outside of the Downtown district, i fight her off until i return to normal, so i ned each and everyone of you to stay here in the meantime. Steve said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Here Steve this wooden stake woud the trick, but dont use it too soon, you have to weaken her first."Zafina informed Steve.

"Steve do you me a favor,and come back to my arms in one piece." Nina said as she hugs her son.

"Dont worry mom i will, and Lili i'll make sure to give her a few licks for you." Steve said as Lili smiled.

"Are ready to do this Steve?" Zafina asked.

"Yes, lets do this." Steve said as he walks out of the manor with Zafina.

Twenty minutes later Zafina and Steves reaches the old building. They reach the last floor of the building, where they found Christie. She was super happy to see them both. Zafina takes Christie somewhere safe, while a bat appeared in front of and turned back into Eliza.

"So you finally came, i never encountered a mere mortal strong enough to land a couple of hits on me. Eliza said.

"Dont worry after this you will become nothing but dust." Steve said.

"Lets get this thing started." Eliza said.

The final is battle coming up in the next chapter so hang tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The raging battle of vengeance

After all that has within the last few hours was to intense. Christie getting kidnapped, Steve on the verge of becoming a full vampire. The only on his mind was ended it all. Eliza was going to regret ever biting Steve. The both of them was to ready for battle, Zafina manage to take Christie away from the old building. She was getting really worried, the only thing she could do is have faith in him. Zafina sensed a dark power coming from Steve, she is hoping that this power doesnt corrupt him.

"Zafina is there something wrong?" Christie asked.

"Yes, this dark power, i just hope Steve know how to use this power in this battle, its the only way he could survive this battle." Zafina said as Christie is on her knees and prays.

In the old building Steve feels a dark power within him, Eliza plants an evil smirk on her face. She launches a series of projectiles towards Steve, but he manages to avoid them all.

"Very good i should say." Eliza launches a death ball, Steve felt a dark aura surrounding his hands, he lands a death ball of his own and land a direct hit on Eliza. It caused her a pretty good amount of damage. "It seems you are learning to use those of powers real quickly,with the right amount of training you will understand its true potienal." Eliza said as tries to recover.

"Thanks, but no thanks, i am just fine the way i am." Steve makes a cocky smile, which made Eliza really upset. She charges at Steve making an attempt to throw physical attack. Steve use this as an advantage, thanks to his boxing skills. He felt the same aura surrounding his hands, he lands a few pucnhes on Eliza, she launched in the ceiling and crashes on the floor.

"You cocky bastard, you think you could defeat that easily?" Eliza was in full range, she goes into full power. Steve manages to the same thing, he wasnt sureif he could handle this much power. "Thats it my love, embrace the power, i always expect from my future husband." Eliza makes an attempt to taunt Steve, but it only gave him more strength.

"Eliza you are nothing compare to what i deal with everyday, i come a family of assasins, fought a family full of devil in tournaments, do you think your taunting could distract me?" Steve take the wooden stake Zafina gave him earlier, he concentrated putting his power on the stake. It caused Eliza to shake in fear.

"Sweetie you should think twice on using that thing on me, we were suppose to get married soon." Eliza was starting to lose her concentration, as Steve got closer to her with the stake. "Stevie, baby, you dont know what you are doing!" Eliza launches a screech attack, Steve teleport behind and stabs her in the with the stake. Eliza was breathless, she was dying. Steve's fangs and red eyes turned back to its orginal form.

"Steve you bastard, _cough cough, _why did you do this to me?" Eliza was coughing nothing but blood._  
_

"I am back to normal, the way i was meant to be, you find somebody, but i already have somebody waiting for me outside." Steve caused her to shed tears of joy. Eliza didnt turn dust, she became a normal girl around the same age Lili with short blond hair.

"Thank you Steve, you have broken the curse, i am normal again." Eliza said with excitment.

"Wait you were turned into a vampire centuries ago? Steve was extremely confused.

"Yes, a witch killed my parents, the last i remember was waking up in the coffin deep within the Rochefort Manor, i am guessing the Rochefort family didnt have anything to do with all this." Eliza was crying, Steve comfort her. "The vampire within me took over my mind, i didnt how to control it, i just wanted to be normal again, i am sorry for the trouble i caused for you and your girlfriend." Eliza wipes her tears away.

Steve And Eliza walks out of the old building in one piece. Zafina and Christie were super to see him alive. They also see Eliza as normal girl, Steve explains her situation that has happened centuries ago. Even Zafina herself was suprised, she had no idea that this little girl had a curse on her.

"Thank you for understanding my situation, im glad that Steve manage to break the curse." Eliza hugs Steve.

The four of them reaches Rochefort manor, everybody was super excited to see Steve back to his old self, especially his mother. Everybody was shocked to Eliza as a normal girl.

"Steve please tell me thats not the same girl from before and why does she looked alot like Lili?" Julia asked.

"Yes, she is, she put under a curse many centuries ago." Steve explained to the rest of the Tekken cast.

"Thanks to Steve, i am normal again." Eliza said as she hugs Steve.

Everybody else was looking like zombies with a shocked expression on their faces after hearing Eliza's story. His mother approaches him and shakes him up.

"Why didnt just turn her like you said you would, after all the hell she caused you?" Nina asked.

"Didnt hear you what i said, she was under some curse, her vampire self took over mind and she couldnt control herself." Steve responded.

"That part i get, but still maybe i will finish her off for you.." Nina said as she reaches for knife, but Anna tries to takes the knife, it caused the both of them to cut Steve on his cheek.

"Oh my baby, i have overreated than i usually would." Nina said as shes sees Steve wound heals by itself.

"The cut has healed but how?" Steve turns his attention to Eliza.

"Oh yeah, i forget to mention the curse is not fully broken, now we are human again, we both have are now immortal." Eliza informed Steve.

"Wow thats a great way to start the New Years right babe?" Christie kisses Steve, but he had no idea that Christie was bitten by Eliza whe she was held captive, which makes her immortal as well.

Eddy arrives, he was relieve to see his apprentance alive.

"Christie are you alright, and who is girl?" Eddy didnt know about Eliza's situation many years ago. Christie filled him whats been goin on after Steve defeated her."Wow i had no idea, you poor little thing." Eddy said.

Lili approaches Eliza offering her a place to stay, since she has nowhere else to go. Eliza accepts Lili's offer and she is latest member of the Rochefort family. Everybody had a celebration dedicated to Eliza and she couldnt be even more happier to be surrounded by her new friends and family.

I hoped you enjoyed the final chapter of this chapter.


End file.
